


Stálo to za to?

by kratula



Series: Finále [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Infinity Gauntlet, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Avengers porazili Thanose a mají rukavici. Zbývá jí použít, ale bude to něco stát.





	Stálo to za to?

**Author's Note:**

> Vážení čtenáři, tohle je moje úplně první publikovaná povídka pro MCU fandom a jsem z toho krapet nervózní. Do nedávna jsem psala pouze sherlockovky, protože ve světě velkého detektiva plavu jako ryba ve vodě. Miluju ho od dětství, o povídkách i BBC seriálu znám první poslední a vím, že už nikdy žádný fiktivní svět nebudu znát tak do hloubky, jako tenhle.  
> Tím spíš mám nervy vytasit se s něčím jiným, protože jsem marvelovském světě absolutní zelenáč, komiksy jsem nečetla žádné a z filmů viděla jen ty, které mě zajímaly. Nevylučuju, že v povídce budou faktografické chyby a neurazím se, pokud mě upozorníte.  
> Taky jsem určitě nepřišla s námětem třeskutě originálním, přinejmenším v angličtině jsem pár povídek na podobné téma četla, ale skoro vždycky mi v nich jěště něco málo chybělo nebo přebývalo, tak přicházím s verzí vlastní.  
> Konstruktivní kritice se nebráním a doufám, že i přes nějaké nedostatky si povídku užijete!

Tony Stark unaveně odložil šroubovák, opřel si bradu o ruku a zadíval se na své dílo. Nejspíš to právě dokázal a ta zatracená věc je znovu funkční, jenže nikdy před tím, za celý svůj život neměl tak rozporuplné pocity z toho, že něco opravil.

Na stole před jeho zraky se leskla kovová rukavice osázená kameny. Za pomoci Carol Danversové, Nebuly, užvaněného vesmírného mývala a přeživších Asgarďanů přede dvěma měsíci Avengers konečně porazili Thanose a kameny mu sebrali.

Jenže rukavice s jejíž pomocí se daly ovládat všechny kameny současně, byla poškozená. Společný účinek všech šesti vesmírných entit byl příliš mocný a Titánovo lusknutí prsty jí znehodnotilo.

Od chvíle, kdy rukavici získali, věnoval Tony všechen čas snahám o její opravu. Samozřejmě ne sám, pomáhal mu Bruce, Rocket, Shuri se svým týmem wakandských vědců a Thor doručil cenné informace od trpaslíka Eitriho, který rukavici původně vyrobil.

Přesto to byly frustrující týdny, plné neúspěšných pokusů a slepých uliček a Tony trávil v laboratořích nekonečné hodiny i na úkor spánku.

No, nebyl jediný, kdo strašil v prostorách wakandského královského paláce do časných ranních hodin. Sám byl příliš pohlcený prací, aby takové věci registroval, ale ze zmínek ostatních Avengers pochopil, že Rogers po nocích likviduje jeden boxovací pytel za druhým.

Když se podpíraný Nebulou vypotácel z vesmírné lodi zpátky na zem, padl mu bez váhání do náruče, šťastný, že ne všechny známé tváře se rozpadly na prach a bylo jasné, že tenhle pocit je oboustranný. Jakmile opadla prvotní euforie, oba se zase rozpačitě stáhli a drželi se „svých“.  
Tony našel ve Wakandě Rhodeyho a s úlevou zjistil, že Pepper i Happy jsou naživu.

Teprve když přiletěla z hvězd tajemná Carol Danversová a začali formulovat další plány, bylo nutné , aby spolu byli schopní na denní bázi normálně komunikovat.

Kupodivu to byl Steve, kdo udělal první krok, ale kdyby váhal ještě jeden večer, zašel by Tony za ním.

Za jiných okolností by Tony Starky čerpal uspokojení z toho, jak zle bývalý Kapitán Amerika vypadá. Sice konečně shodil ten příšerný plnovous, ale stále vypadal jako stín kdysi hrdého vojáka, víc duch než člověk.

„Přišel jsem se omluvit! Ne za to, že jsem nepodepsal tu smlouvu nebo, že jsem se snažil chránit Buckyho. Ale za to, že jsem byl takový zatracený zbabělec. Měl jsem ti o tvých rodičích říct co nejdřív. Tím, že jsem to neudělal jsem ublížil nejen tobě, ale spoustě dalších lidí. Způsobil jsem Sibiř a vlastně i tohle všechno. Kdybychom byli jednotní, mohli jsme Thanose porazit a nic z tohohle by se nestalo. Měl jsi ve spoustě věcí pravdu!“

Tony nečekal, že někdy od toho zatraceného, staromódního paličáka uslyší opravdovou omluvu, ale doby, kdy by se na něm sarkasticky povozil, byly dávno pryč. Příliš mnoho se toho stalo jim oběma a i Tony měl čas přemýšlet. Nemusel nijak dlouze bádat ve svém nitru,aby věděl, že by pro záchranu Happyho nebo Rhodese byl schopen spáchat ledajakou zbrklou šílenost. Nebýt pánem své mysli? To už přece také zažili těsně před útokem Chitauiriů na New York, když si Loki podmanil Clinta a Selviga nebo když se jim Wanda dostala do hlavy.

A být nositelem špatných zpráv? Jak dlouho Tony váhal, než se konečně odhodlal zajít za May Parkerovou? Váhal by mnohem déle, kdyby sám nevěděl, k čemu takové odklady vedou.

„V něčem jsem měl pravdu a v něčem taky ne. Pořád si myslím, že bychom nad sebou měli mít dozor, ale dnes vidím, že ta původní verze byla děravá, uspěchaná a já na vás zbytečně moc tlačil, abyste podepsali. Takže doufám, že od teď spolu zas můžeme být v jedný místnosti, aniž bychom jenom trapně civěli do podlahy, protože jeden fialovej hajzl potřebuje nakopat prdel.“ odpověděl tehdy Tony, natáhl ruku a Rogers jí stiskl.

Přestože spolu zase mluvili, nic nebylo jako dřív. Nějak nezbýval prostor pro vtipy, hecování a posezení nad shawarmou, když zrovna dokončili misi. Všichni se přepínali a nejvíc nadoraz jeli právě Tony se Stevem – ten zatracený muzejní exponát byl vždycky v první řadě, jakmile došlo na boj a jen díky séru ve svém krevním oběhu po všech těch nakládačkách stále chodil po svých.

Jakmile byl Titán zničen a jeho nohsledi rozprášení po celém vesmíru, Rogers jako by se rozplynul taky, u jídla se ukázal vzácně, ve společenských prostorách ho člověk nepotkal. Přes den se potuloval sám po wakandské krajině, po nocích ničil vybavení tělocvičny a skoro s nikým nemluvil.

Proto byl Tony extrémně překvapený, když zvedl hlavu od pracovního stolu a uviděl Steva stát ve dveřích laboratoře – ve čtyři ráno.

„Vypadáš zoufale, Tony. Stále žádný pokrok?“

„Právě naopak. Myslím, že ta věc je konečně zase funkční!“ ušklíbl se génius.

„Vážně? Seš si jistý, že to bude fungovat?“

„Tak moc jistý, jak jen to jde, když nemáme možnost to otestovat než to zkusíme naostro.“

„Tak nezbývá než to zkusit!“ odpověděl Rogers a vypadal, ano vypadal poprvé za mnoho měsíců šťastně.

„Uvědomuješ si, že použíti té rukavice dva z nás odskáčou?“ zamračil se Tony.

Steve se odlepil od rámu dveří, o který se opíral a vykročil k Tonyho stolu: „Možná. Já nejsem vědec, ale není to jen teorie?“  
„Eitri tu rukavici vyrobil, měl by vědět, co umí. Takže když nás varoval ...“ začal Tony.

„Ano, slyšel jsem, když to Thor říkal. Použití všech kamenů naráz by mohlo být pro obyčejného člověka fatální. Tohle je na mě moc komplikovaná věda, ale tys na té věci dva měsíce pracoval – co myslíš ty?“

„To kdybych věděl, pohybujeme se v naprosto neprobádaném území. Krom toho fialovýho magora to nikdo nikdy nezkusil, takže ...“ Tony pokrčil rameny.

„Takže pořád jen teorie a možná chybná. Krom toho, kdo z nás je vlastně doopravdy normální?“

„Dobře, Rogersi, ale i kdyby se dalo použití rukavice přežít, zapomínáš ...“

Steve zavrtěl hlavou a sklonil se k rukavici: „Kdepak, paměť mi bohužel slouží skvěle!“

Poklepal na jeden z kamenů v vsazených do kovu. Na rozdíl od svých zářivě barevných sousedů, tenhle byl šedý a bez lesku jako kus obyčejné skály.

„Vím, že tenhle kousek neožije bez oběti!“

„Takže hned ráno svoláme poradu! Musíme rozhodnout, kdo z nás použije rukavici a kdo … kdo se obětuje.“

„Potom se budeme dohadovat několik dalších týdnů.“

„Mohli bychom losovat, aby to bylo fér!“

„Na tom není nic fér Tony! Clint má rodinu, Scott taky, Thora potřebují jeho lidé víc než kdy předtím, Nat se znovu sblížila s Brucem, mají nárok na klid, až tohle vyřešíme, Shuri je strašně mladá, Nebula zmizela bůhvíkam, Danversové nemůžeme hodit na krk všechny naše problémy a Rocket, je sice dostatečný blázen,aby na to kývl, ale jestli to bude fungovat a všichni se vrátí, kdo by se postaral o Groota? A ty, ty máš Pepper, dítě na cestě a Petera. Myslím, že losování není potřeba, stačí trocha logiky.“

Ale Tony se nechtěl tak snadno vzdát: „A co ty? Ty tu snad nikoho nemáš? Co bude s Barnesem?“

„Bucky … Bucky to ponese zle, ale dostane se z toho. On mě nikdy doopravdy nepotřeboval, to já jeho a ani sérum na tom nic nezměnilo. Jestli je některý z nás schopný adaptovat se na jedenadvacáté století, tak on. Tady ve Wakandě už začal. Vždycky byl tak trochu to, čemu se dnes říká nerd – fascinovaný vědou, technickými hračkami a pokrokem. Já byl staromilec už ve své vlastní době.“

Tonymu se vůbec nezamlouvalo, jak se Rogers na neaktivní kámen duše dívá: „Ano, seš v některejch ohledech nemožně předpotopní, taky umanutej, votravně skautskej a ne vždycky dost upřímnej, ale dovedeš bejt zatraceně užitečnej.“

„Právě že už ne. Poslední dva měsíce jsem absolutně k ničemu. Časy chlápků, kteří nedovedou víc, než se jen ohánět pěstmi skončily – občas pochybuju, že to kdy stačilo.“

„Nerad bych se dotkl našeho hromovládnýho přítele, má svoje kvality, ale vedle něj jseš vyslovenej Einstein, Rogersi, zas se tolik nepodceňuj. Krom jinýho jsi prvotřídní stratég.“

„To je Danversová taky, ale krom toho rozumí věcem, jakým já nikdy nebudu. Budoucnost Avengers představují lidé jako ona nebo ty – dokážete udeřit stejně dobře jako vypočítat rovnici.“

„Počítej s tím, že ostatním se tenhle postoj líbit nebude.“

„Nehodlám o tom diskutovat, je to moje rozhodnutí. Krom toho, moje chování způsobilo, že jsme vůbec v téhle situaci – takže jsem jediná férová volba.“

„V tom případě do toho jdu s tebou, i já mám podíl na rozpadu Avengers.“

„Tony ne! Máš budoucnost, co Pepper ...“

„Tohle je zas moje rozhodnutí, Rogersi. A třeba to i přežiju, sám jsi řekl že je to jen teorie. Když si na to vezmu oblek … A nerad to říkám, ale ještě v jedné věci máš pravdu. My dva už se tu dohadujeme hodinu, když do toho zatáhneme ostatní, nedomluvíme se ani za další dva tejdny.

Takže se sejdeme za půl hodiny před palácem a nikomu ani slovo!“

 

Přesně o třicet minut později stál Tony v ironmanovském obleku, ovšem bez helmy, ve stínu stromů mimo dohled palácových stráží a netrpělivě čekat na Steva. Ten se objevil s pětiminutovým zpožděním a vyměnil tričko propocené z tělocvičny za za svou uniformu s odpáranou hvězdou a pruhy. I on vynechal ochranu hlavy. Oba nezávisle na sobě usoudili, že tomuhle by měli čelit tváří v tvář.

„Omlouvám se, trochu jsem se zdržel!“ pronesl a Tony se nedokázal neušklíbnout. Jako by tohle byla schůzka, na jakou se spěchá.

„Klídek, Steve, tohle není rande a já nejsem tvoje buchta. Ale stejně … něco jsem ti přinesl.“

vytáhl předmět, který doposud skrýval za zády.

„Kapitánský štít!“ vydechl překvapeně Rogers a opatrně ho uchopil, jako by si nebyl jistý, že Tony zase necukne.

„Tvůj štít, chystal jsem se ti ho vrátit, až bude vhodná příležitost. No, lepší už asi nebude.“

„Díky, Tony!“ odpověděl Steve a navlékl si ho na předloktí, jak byl zvyklý.

„Kde to uděláme?“

„Asi sto yardů východně odsud je taková malá mýtina. Tam jsme byli, když Thanos luskl prsty, takže – pokud to bude fungovat, všichni by se měli objevit právě tam.“

Jak tak kráčeli, Tony nadhodil: „Vážně si to nechceš vyměnit – tvůj vylepšený organismus má slušnou šanci to lusknutí ustát.“

„Kdepak, jestli mám šanci já, pak máš v Iron Manově zbroji stejné vyhlídky. A ty máš větší nárok na budoucnost.“

Tony to nechal bez komentáře a zbytek cesty ušli mlčky.

„Tady?“ zeptal se, když Steve zastavil na prostranství obklopeném stromy.

Postavili se čelem k sobě, Tony měl na levé ruce navlečenou Thanosovu rukavici a pravou položil Stevovi na hruď: „Ksakru, chlape! Já mám zabít Kapitána Ameriku!“

„Ne, ty zachráníš Ameriku a nejen ji, celý svět, celý vesmír, Tony!“ jeho dětsky modré oči se dívaly přímo do těch Tonyho a bylo v nich něco, co tam Stark neviděl od jejich neslavné rvačky v sibiřském bunkru.

„OK, OK, … můžu pro tebe ještě něco udělat? Vyřídit něco?“

„Dvě věci.“

Tony kývl na znamení, že poslouchá.

„První: můžeš prosím nějak zařídit, aby se Sam a Wanda mohli bez problémů vrátit do Ameriky?“

„Pokud budu schopen vůbec ještě co zařizovat, tak to ber za vyřešený.“

„Díky! A za druhé: pokud jde o Buckyho … ne, nemusíš dělat vůbec nic, nemám nárok po tobě chtít jakoukoli aktivní pomoc, ale prosím, nech ho být. Jsem si jistý, že se ti nebude plést do cesty.“

Tony se se navzdory situaci musel uchechtnout: „No, jestli mě nezaškrtí, za to, co ti udělám, pak můžeš být v klidu. Věřím, že už toho zažil dost a nehodlám mu komplikovat život.“

Steve sevřel Tonymu ruku, kterou se mu opíral o prsa. Ten to sice přes brnění sotva cítil, ale ocenil to gesto. Zhluboka se nadechl: „Uf, dobře, … slibuju, že to bude rychlý, jo!“

„Tony … dej … dej mi nějakou minutu času prosím. Já … chtěl bych vidět, až to začne fungovat.“

„Steve to přece nemůžu, … budeš trpět!“

„Skoro pětadvacet let jsem trpěl v těle prolezlém spoustou chorob, co je proti tomu pár minut.  
Víš, když jsem se tenkrát řítil do ledu, litoval jsem jen mála věcí, ale měl jsem strach. Dnes lituju řady svých rozhodnutí, ale nebojím se. Jen potřebuju vědět, že to mělo smysl.“

Nádech, výdech: „Ok, jen jsem chtěl ještě říct, že … i když jsem měl vždycky spoustu keců a věčně jsme se na něčem neshodli, tak … tak mi bylo ctí, Steve!“

„To mě bylo ctí tě poznat a být s tebou v jednom týmu, Tony. A hodně štěstí!“

Steve zasalutoval, pak si sáhl na krk a z pod uniformy vylovil pár vojenských známek na řetízku, políbil je a sevřel v dlani. Pak kývl, že je připraven.

Tony zavřel oči protože se nedokázal a nechtěl dívat, když se z rukavice jeho obleku vynořila ostrá čepel a s šokující lehkostí pronikla látkou a vrstvami svalů do Stevovy hrudi. Kapitán se neubránil bolestivému vzdechu a následně se opřel o Tonyho.

Ten nerad a pomalu zase oči otevřel a zvedl rukavici s kameny – ten nejdůležitější byl stále matně šedý a Tonyho se začala zmocňovat panika. Kde se stala chyba? Bodl snad Steva úplně zbytečně? To ne!

Kapitán proti němu byl strašlivě bledý a upíral oči nevěřícně a zoufale na neživý drahokam. Najednou se začal třást, ošklivě, bublavě se rozkašlal a na Tonyho dopadla sprška rudých kapek.  
Jedna stekla i na rukavici nekonečna a klouzala po jejím povrchu až ke kameni duší.

Jakmile se vpila do jeho povrchu, drahokam se oranžově rozzářil.

Steve se znovu rozkašlal, upustil svůj štít a doslova se na Tonyho svalil. S hlavou opřenou o jeho rameno ze sebe vypravil: „Udělej ...to! … Teď!“

„Rozkaz, kapitáne.“ odpověděl Tony a luskl prsty.

Kovové cvaknutí se překvapivě hlasitě neslo nočním tichem a Tony okamžitě pocítil, jak jeho tělem projelo něco mezi tlakovou vlnou a elektrickým šokem. Ten efekt mu stlačil hrudník jako hora kamení a vyrazil z plic snad všechen vzduch. V uších mu hučelo a najednou ho neunesly nohy.

Šel do kolen a přitom se pořád snažil nepustit Rogerse, v tu chvíli už bezvládně opřeného o své rameno.

Kapitán v sobě přesto našel sílu ještě na jeden stisk Tonyho pasu a sípavě ze sebe vypravil: „Funguje... to! Vidím … já ...“ už nedořekl přerušen dalším záchvatem ošklivého kašle.

Tony ve svém zorném poli zatím neviděl nic a rychle ho opouštěly síly i smysly.

Srdce mu tlouklo tak, jako by mělo každou chvíli puknout, plíce bolely námahou a nedostatkem kyslíku. Nezbylo mu, než upustit Steva a zhroutit se vedle něho do trávy.

První paprsky nového dne si nacházely svou cestu nad africké království a v jejich světle Tony Stark pozoroval, jak se na obzoru zhmotňují nejasné siluety postav. Pak z posledních sil zaostřil pohled na muže ležícího vedle sebe.

Steve vypadal jako v Tonyho dávné noční můře, ležel na zádech, z koutku úst mu vytékal pramínek krve a oči měl upřené někam k nebi nad sebou.

„Tony, … všech ...ny … jsi … zach … ránil … Dokázals … to!“ bylo to poslední, co génius, miliardář a filantrop slyšel, než ho také pohltila temnota.

 

 

 

Probral se do záplavy světla tak intenzivního, že mu okamžitě přivodila bolest hlavy. Divné, jestli je mrtvý, tak by ho už nemělo nic bolet, ne?

Pak si uvědomil, že jeho ruka je v sevření něčích drobných, teplých dlaní a mezi zvuky rozeznal ženský vzlykot.

„Pep?“

„Ach, Tony! Jsi vzhůru. Konečně!“

Začal si to pomalu skládat v hlavě. Byl v nemocničním pokoji nebo na nějaké ošetřovně. Pravděpodobně pořád ve Wakandě. U nosu měl kyslíkovou hadičku a v ruce infúzi.  
Pepper seděla vedle něj s uslzenýma očima: „Tolik jsem se bála, že už se neprobereš!“

Na opačné straně postele se objevil Rhodey: „Sakra Tony, to se dělá? Nikomu nic neříct a provádět takový věci! Měls ukrutnou kliku, že to fungovalo. Sam Wilson tě první našel a prováděl na tobě prováděl oživování, dokud si tě nevzali do parády wakandský doktoři. Měl bys jim fakt poděkovat, spustili kolem tebe pěknej cirkus.“

„Takže to vážně fungovalo?“ ujišťoval se.

„Jo, všichni jsou zpátky. Pěkně vyjevený, ale živý!“ přikyvoval Rhodey: „A Shuri tvrdí, že s pomocí kamene mysli zase dokáže oživit Visiona. Takže jo, chlape, dokázals to!“

Jak poslouchal všechny ty skvělé zprávy, Tonyho náhle přepadla pošetilá naděje. Jestli on sám proti všemu očekávání přežil, tak třeba ...

„Rogers?“

Pepper hlasitě vzlykla a Rhodey sklopil hlavu. Pak udělal dva kroky a sáhl na přepážku, která je dělila od okolního světa. Zdála se být z mléčného skla, ale po doteku jeho prstů se odbarvila a umožnila nahlédnout do sousedního pokoje.

Na židlích u stěny seděli unaveně vypadající Sam s Natašou a drželi se kolem ramen. Na posteli před nimi ležel Steve, bledší než prostěradla pod ním, stále ve své obnošené uniformě, na prsou položený štít. A na kraji lůžka napůl seděla, napůl ležela plačící postava s dlouhými tmavými vlasy v zaprášeném modrém kabátě. Tony ani nepotřeboval vidět, že levá paže toho člověka je kovová, aby věděl o koho jde. Kámen duše se obehrát nenechal a vzal si svou cenu.

Tonymu se na okamžik zase přitížilo, odvrátil hlavu, položil jí zpátky na polštář a ani nevnímal Rhodeyho slova o tom, že kapitánu Rogersovi už nebylo pomoci.

Ze strnulosti ho probral křik: „Groote, ty zatracenej troubo! První, co uděláš zpátky mezi živejma, je, že zase paříš tu blbou hru?“

Hned na to se prudce otevřely, dveře a do Tonyho pokoje vpadl Rocket, táhnoucí svého stromového svěřence za sebou: „Quill se vozval! Jsou všichni zpátky! Tys to dokázal, ty jedna plechová držko! Quill se vohlásil, letěj sem na Zemi a berou sebou toho i toho nafoukanýho kouzelníka s divným jménem a toho tvýho pavoučího kluka taky! Prej se ptal, jestli seš OK!“

A Tony se usmál: „Vyřiď mu, že sice nejsem, ale zase budu!“

Ano bude, ne hned a ne rychle, ale bude zase v pořádku. Protože to stálo za to. Ne ta jejich hloupá osobní rozepře tři roky zpátky, která skončila soukromou válkou.

Dnešek bolel a vzpomínka na záchranu vesmíru bude pro Tonyho mít navždycky příchuť té bolesti, ale tentokrát to stálo za to!

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuju za pozornost a jakékoli Vaše komentáře mi udělají nesmírnou radost!


End file.
